I Miss You
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: A guerra estava no auge. Ele se sentia um fraco, ela uma guerreira capaz de lutar por tudo e todos, principalmente pelo amor entre eles. Songfic!


**Título: I Miss You**

**Gênero: Songfic – Romance**

**Shipper: Draco/Gina**

**Época: Pós Hogwarts**

**Status: Terminada. **

**Beta Reader: Mel Malfoy (Brigada querida! Valeu pela força -)**

**Dedicatória: Á minha querida e fofa bisneta Rafuxa. Começamos a nos falar em um chat da Família Ficwriters. Logo de cara a achei muito querida e pronta para ajudar, afinal foi ela quem me ajudou a encontrar o misterioso cantor dessa música que eu ouvia seguidamente (Matt Wertz – 5:19). Ela é uma menina encantadora e merece, de todo o coração, que essa fic seja dedicada a ela. Espero que goste minha querida e prepare-se, pois lá vem uma continuação. Beijos da bisa que te adora demais! abraça forte -**

**I Miss You**

-"_Estou sufocada"._

Remexeu-se na cama outra vez, enquanto partes daquela cena fatídica perpassavam por sua mente.

Não era a primeira, segunda, muito menos a terceira vez em que aquelas cenas lhe incomodavam durante a madrugada, fazendo-o delirar e chamar o nome dela de forma bem audível.

-_"Estou sufocada, Draco". _

Uma gota de suor desceu lentamente pelo seu rosto, afinal, o calor que estava fazendo naquela noite de julho era terrível. Ainda mais quando ele estava virando-se inúmeras vezes sobre aqueles lençóis quentes.

_Um ano, exatamente um ano._

Abriu os olhos finalmente, após perceber que era em vão a tentativa de voltar a pegar no sono.

Parecia que aquele sonho – ou pesadelo – não o abandonaria nunca, não até que ela voltasse...

... Mas parecia ser uma espera em vão.

Sentou-se na cama e andou até a janela que ficava à sua frente. Observou a noite escura e deserta daquela rua trouxa, como se fizesse isso pela primeira vez em meses.

Ainda lembrava o primeiro dia em que eles haviam chegado ali naquela casa humilde. Gina fora a primeira a dizer que achava um máximo. Ele, entretanto, mostrava a ela todos os defeitos que podia encontrar, afinal ele era um bruxo de posses, família tradicional e não podia se limitar a morar numa casa simples e, ainda por cima, trouxa.

Mas para sua surpresa, os meses que passaram ali, sozinhos e como fugitivos, podiam ser considerados os melhores de toda a sua vida... Pois ela estava ali com ele.

Ele até estava pensando por que não havia ido embora quando tudo aconteceu, quando ela lhe deixou e, novamente, a resposta era ela.

Foi naquela casa que eles se amaram naquela casa que eles viveram momentos únicos e seria difícil deixar para trás, mesmo sendo uma casa trouxa e defeituosa ao seu primeiro ver.

Além do mais, ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela pela casa, o riso dela ecoando pelas paredes quase descascadas...

... Ele ainda podia sentir ela ali dentro dele.

Talvez tivesse sido por aquele motivo que ele dissera a ela que estava tudo bem, quando se falaram pela última vez.

Ele tinha que confessar que suas esperanças de que ela voltaria para ele ainda ardiam como fogo alto.

**I'd be lying ****througthrough my teeth if I told you**

**That I'm ok**

**When July Came I thought I had it all together**

**Until you said**

**I need some space**

**Truth be told**

**It's so hard to wait**

Passou uma mão pelos cabelos loiros e andou pela casa sem saber seu destino. Sabia detalhadamente cada canto daquele lugar, o que ficava em tal parede... E os espaços que estavam vazios pela mudança de Gina.

Parou de repente, de frente para onde ele sabia estar o telefone. Numa estante rústica, com alguns porta-retratos deles, alguns sem mexiam e outros não...

...Aafinal não queriam assustar seus vizinhos "normais".

O telefone... oÚ único meio que tinham encontrado para se corresponderem com a família dela.

O Ministério da Magia, do jeito arrogante que era,era agora sob o controle daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, não se daria ao trabalho de vigiar os meios de comunicações trouxa, não quando os sangues-ruins estão quase todos sob vigilância constante... grandesGrandes idiotas!

Lançou um olhar discreto ao relógio pregado à parede, na esperança de que era uma hora propícia para ligar para a Gina...

... masMas eram apenas 5:19.

Relutante, ele tentou se afastar do telefone, mas não conseguiu por muilto tempo, pois logo lá estava ele, com sua mão tremula trêmula sobre o aparelho, pronto para discar o número que sabia de cor.

Mas ele não podia, e estava odiando-se por isso, pelo fato de talvez ser seu orgulho o que o impedia de cometer tal ato.

Porém, se ele fosse mesmo orgulhoso, será que ele se sentiria tão perdido ou aturdido pela partida dela, como estava naquele momento?

Se bem que foi ela que não entendeu o que ele estava passando, que ele estava apenas a protegendo e não...

_-"Estou sufocada...!"_

Fechou seus olhos bruscamente. Ele nNão podia pensar daquela forma. Se ele não fosse tão medroso e medíocre, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Se ele tivesse ido com ela, lutar naquela guerra, ao invés de ficar ali como um medroso apenas esperando o dia em que tudo ficasse na paz novamente, ele podia estar dormindo ao lado dela, mexendo em seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos enquanto ainda não pegava no sono...

Tirou o telefone do gancho e discou os números da casa de Gina.

Ainda lembrava-se de quando seus sogros – ou ex-sogros – instalaram aquele aparelho na Toca. O Sr. Weasley parecia que ia pular de alegria, já a Sra. Weasley parecia que ia pular no marido por vê-lo tão feliz com algo que estava apenas os ajudando-os áa fugir; já os seus cunhados, pareciam que iam pular nele próprio a qualquer momento, pelo simples fato de ele estar ali presenciando uma cena familiar...

...e E talvez ele não tivesse o direito de estar participando mesmo.

Chamou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e nada... E estava pensando até em desistir daquela idiotice, até que...

-Quem?

-... – ele não conseguia responder, as palavras pareciam ter evaporado de sua mente.

Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo, várias outras vezes ele se viu com o telefone não na mão esperando que alguém atendesse, e quando isso ocorria... Eele simplesmente desligava o telefone.

-Alô? Quem está falando?

-... - Draco percebeu a tensão na voz dela. Ele não queria a deixar aturdida, ele queria apenas... protegêProtegê-la. Soltou um suspiro resignado. Queria que fosse tudo diferente...

-Draco? – a ruiva arriscou do outro lado da linha, sentindo-se um pouco tola por aquele palpite.

-Eu... euEu só queria te ouvir outra vez... – ele finalmente falou, sua voz um pouco embargada.

-Você está bem...?

-Melhor agora. – Draco podia imaginar o sorriso que ela havia dado naquele momento, afinal ela sempre dizia o quão galanteador ele conseguia ser quando queria. – Sinto sua falta...

-Eu sei que você ficará bem.

-Como posso ficar bem, se o telefone parece me içar para frente dele? Me sinto como um drogado precisando dae droga. Tenho acordado quase toda a noite...

-... eE me acordado também com essas ligações fantasmas...

-Estou perdido sem você, Gina.

-... – ela parecia estar sem palavras e preocupada., Eele sabia, afinal, era a primeira vez que ele desabava daquela forma.

Antes podia ser apenas possibilidade, mas agora era fato... fatoFato que ele precisava dela.

**With one eye on the clock**

**And one on the phone**

**It's 5:19…**

**I'm feeling alone**

**So if I could talk to you**

**I'd want you to know**

**I'm holding loose**

**But ain't letting go**

-É só uma questão de tempo…

-... paraPara eu ficar louco? Eu sei!

-Talvez você já seja um, Draco. – o loiro sorriu de forma saudosa. Sempre gostou daquele ar sincero que ela tinha.

-É... nãoNão duvido Gina.

-Olha Draco, eu preciso desligar. Não quero acordar ninguém aqui, já é muito tarde... alémAlém disso, temos que ser cautelosos...

-Gina, por favor, você não precisa ficar presa aqui, apenas volte para mim!

-Não quero ver seus pais mortos, embora eu tenha motivos para achar o contrário. Quem sabe quando tudo acabar...

-E se não acabar? – Draco perguntou numa súplica, sentindo o nó na sua garganta ficar mais apertado, só em pensar naquela hipótese...

Quando ele foi ficar tão dependente?

-Vai acabar...

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Por que a gente não...?

-Eu tenho esperanças Draco, e estou lutando nessa guerra contra Voldemort para isso. E eu sei que quando acabar, nosso amor não terá o mesmo fim de que muitos outros.

-E por que você não luta do meu lado, talvez eu também possa...?

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Não estou dizendo que você não consegue, Draco, apenas que você tem motivos para fugir e eu para lutar. Meu irmão foi morto. Não quero que o mesmo aconteça a você...

-... – ele Já não sabia mais como argumentar. Estava sendo repetitivo e não queria que ela se cansasse dele.

-Eu só peço que me espere. Eu ainda amo você...

**We both know I could think myself dizzy**

**Right now I'm spinning around**

**I know you said "baby, don't worry"**

**But I miss you right now**

**I just miss you right now**

Aquilo surpreendeu demasiadamente o jovem Malfoy, principalmente quando lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto.

Malfoy não chora, não sente, não ama!

Que se danedanem as tradições...

... eleEle era o contrário de tudo isso!

-Estarei te esperando, como sempre.

-Espero que me entenda. Faço isso pelo seu bem...

-Deveria ser eu a cuidar de você, Gina...

-Você ainda o fará!

-Te amo... – Draco falou por fim, secando as lágrimas num em um gesto involuntário e agradecendo por estar sozinho em casa.

Malfoy não chora, não em público...

-Se cuida... – Gina terminou e então Draco ouviu o a barulho contínuo que ele odiava...

**With one eye on the clock**

**And one on the phone**

**It's 5:19…**

**I'm feeling alone**

**So if I could talk to you**

**I'd want you to know**

**I'm holding loose**

**But ain't letting go**

Colocou o aparelho novamente no gancho e suspirou profundamente, enquanto voltava a passos lentos para o quarto de casal.

Ele ia aa ia esperar, mesmo não entendendo os reais motivos que ela tinha para fazer aquilo, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que ela estava correndo, mesmo sabendo que poderia perdê-la... masMas agora ele tinha certeza de que ela o amava. De que ela estava naquela guerra mágica por ele e por sua família.

**Baby, take all the time you need**

**I just want you to know**

**I'll be here**

**Waiting**

Deitou novamente em sua cama e fechou os olhos, recordando momentos vividos junto com ela...

... Ee que não demorariam a acontecer novamente, pois ele sabia que ela ia voltar.

**FIM!**


End file.
